A Beautiful Love to Remember
by XoUnicornXing
Summary: Aku tahu sejak lama kami ditakdirkan berpisah Aku sudah menepati janjiku Namun,aku takkan melupakan kisah ini A beautiful love to remember [Sulay/Kray]


A Beautiful Love to Remember

Title : A Beautiful Love to Remember

Author : XoUnicornXing a.k.a Kiddixing

Pair : Sulay Kray

Rate : T

Disclaimer : terinsirasi dan mengutip beberapa bagian dari novel berjudul BELLAMORE

Warning : It's YAOI,hanya sebuah ff yang mengambil setting dan scene dari novel Bellamore,gak nge feel,typos,dan lain lain

Aku tahu sejak lama kami ditakdirkan berpisah

Aku sudah menepati janjiku

Namun,aku takkan melupakan kisah ini

A beautiful love to remember

Udara di pemakaman ujung kota Beijing ini sangat sejuk. Aku memandang sejenak pintu pemakaman yang tepat berada di depanku. Ah,mungkin saja pemakaman ini juga akan menjadi rumah masa depanku di dunia lain. Suho menatapku lalu menggandengku

Aku ingin sekali tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja disampingku ini. Ia begitu tenang seakan tak ada apa-apa.

"Ayo kita cari nisannya,umm.. aku akan mencari di sebelah sana" Suho menunjuk bagian kiri pemakaman itu. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai mencari nisan yang kucari,aku mencari di sebelah kanan.

Sudah satu tahun tepat aku bertemu –untuk terakhir kalinya- dengannya. Dan sudah enam bulan sejak aku bertemu dengannya ia meninggalkan dunia ini dan lebih memilih pergi ke rumah Tuhan. Sungguh,bahkan memori-memori tentangnya masih terekam jelas,seakan tak bias dihapus.

Tapi memang,aku tak akan pernah sekalipun menghapus memori itu. Memori itu terlalu indah untuk di hapus.

Merayapi satu persatu nisan yang kuharap diantara sekian banyak nisan ini ada nisannya.

Dan bertemulah aku pada nisan yang sedari tadi kucari.

Aku menghapus debu-debu yang menutupi nisan itu dan memberinya sebuket bunga

Wu Yifan

Sosok yang memilih untuk membuatku bahagia daripada membuatku menjadi miliknya

Kris,Yifan ge~ aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan candaan mesummu,aku merindukan kepedulianmu.

Kris,atau Wu Yifan sosok yang dulunya nothing,namun menjadi something. Dia tak akan tergantikan di hatiku. Walau sekarang aku mencintai Suho,suamiku tapi sosok di bawah tanah ini masih mempunyai tempat di hati dan memori otakku.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Aku menangis.

_Flashback_

_Aku memandang sosok yang terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu oksigen itu. Dia.. terlihat begitu rapuh_

_Benar katanya,aku tidak mengetahui dirinya dengan benar. Dan aku baru mengetahui dirinya dengan benar di saat penyesalan. _

"_Yixing~" ia mencoba tersenyum dibalik alat bantu pernafasannya itu._

_Aku duduk di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya_

"_What are you doing in here?' ia bertanya lirih. Soroh matanya memandang jari manis temoat cincin pertunanganku tersemat._

"_Aku.. bagaimana kabarmu?" aku mencoba mengusir rasa gugupku,mencoba mengusir rasa sakitku. Dan.._

_Mencoba mengatakan perasaan yang dulu pernanh kunyatakan namun terputus oleh sambungan telepon _

"_Aku akan baik-baik saja jika kamu baik-baik saja. Apakah semua berjalan lancar?" aku tahu pasti jalur bicara Yifab ge ini._

"_Sampai sekarang berjalan lancar,Yifan ge~ aku.." aku menghentikan kata-kataku mengambil sesuatu yang sedari tadi kusiapkan _

_Surat yang diberikan Yifan ge_

"_Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku selama ini kepada mu" Yifan ge mengernyit bingung,lalu memandang cincin pertunangan yang tersemat di jariku_

_Aku tahu maksudnya_

"_Ia mengijinkan aku,ia bahkan mencarikan rumah sakit tempatmu di rawat ge" _

_Yifan ge tersenyum penuh makna _

"_He's good man,aku tak salah menilaimu Xing" _

_Aku mengernyit bingung untuk kalimat kedua_

"_Apakah jika tunanganmu tak mengijinkanmu kemari kamu akan kemari?" _

_Aku menggeleng,Suho memang sangat menicntaiku dan begitu pula aku. Aku kemari hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang menghantui otak dan perasaanku_

"_kau tipe anak yang penurut dan tidak berani membangkang" aku tersenyum,dulu saat dia masih sehat,kami tak pernanh berbicara serius seperti ini,kami selalu seperti Tom and Jerry _

_Hening_

_Tak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai bicara _

"_Ge~ xiexie.. wo ye ai ni" Yifan ge memandang langsung mataku. Mata itu,mata Yifan ge,mata yang dulu sangat dikagumi seantero sekolah sekarang menampakkan sinar kepuasan dan kelelahan. Mata yang seakan menyalahkanku karena aku baru sekarang mengatakan hal itu. Namun mata itu seolah sudah dinyanyikan nina bobo dan bersiap untuk terlelap. _

"_Terima kasih" dua kata,sangat cukup membuatku tersenyum,walau air mataku sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Aku tahu,kini waktunya Yifan ge beristirahat. Ia pun menutuo matanya dan mulai terlelap bersamaan denganku yang mengecup pelan keningnya dan melangkah keluar dai ruangan berbau obat-obatan itu._

_Flashback off_

"Lay! Sudah ketemu?" Suho ge menghampiriku dan menepuk pelan bahuku. Aku mengangguk.

Sungguh,betapa aku merasa takut mempertemukan dua orang yang punya posisi tersendiri di hatiku. Jika Yifan ge berada di posisi kenangan,maka Suho ge berada di posisi masa depan.

Suho ge berjongkok dan mengusap pelan nisan itu.

"Annyeong Wu Yifan-shi,boleh kami meminta restumu?" ucap Suho ge seraya memandangku penuh makna,pandangan yang sama pada orang yang berbeda.

"Yi-Yifan ge~ besok aku akan menikah,bolehkan? Semuanya berjalan dengan lancer dan terima kasih"

Suho menungguku berkata lagi,namun aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang

Saat aku dan Suho ge sampai di depan gerbang aku memeluknya.

"Gomawo ge "

Suho balik memelukku dan berkata "Chenma chagi"

"Kau selalu tahu persis apa yang kumau,kamu juga tak pernah cemburu" aku memeluk Suho ge lebih erat

"Aku mencoba mengetahui yang kamu mau dan aku masih manusia chagi~ jadi aku masih punya rasa cemburu"

"Eum,yak au benar ge~ tapi terkecuali untuk satu orang"

"Hm?"

"Yifan ge,kau tadi tak cemburu"

"Buat apa aku cemburu kepada orang yang telah tiada?"

"Tapi saat Yifan ge sakit"

"Yixing dengar,aku tak cemburu pada YIfan karena dia tak dapat merebut dirimu dariku"

Karena pada akhirnya memang aku dan Yifan ge tak dapat bersatu,dan aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Mu Tuhan,terimakasih telah mengenalkanku cinta yang indah,yang akan terus kukenang.

Ya,Suho ge benar,lagi pula Yifan ge sudah menyuruhku untuk menemukan cinta lain yang akan menuntunku pada ke happy ending-an nasib

_Hey,My beloved unicorn_

_Mereka berkata cinta adalah ketika kamu menginginkan semua yang berhubungan dengan seseorang yang kau sukai itu bahagia walau kau tak dapat menerobos hatinya. Maka dari itu,demi cinta aku ingin kau selalu terlihat senang_

_Aku tak dapat memberikan cinta yang bias kau cari di waktu mendatang. Kamu bsa mencari seseorang yang ada untukmu di waktu yang dating,dan membuat setiap detail mimpi kecil mu yang akan tumbuh tua bersamamu,tertawa bersamamu dan merasakan suka duka alur hidup bernama nasib._

_Dan,aku tau,aku takkan dapat menjadi seseorang dalam hidupmu kebahagiaanmu adalah yang terpenting untukku. And that's the real reason whyi have to let you go. Please try to understand that_

_Promise me one thing,promise me that you'll find your own true love no matter what happen. Be happy with him,be happy for me Yixing_

_Goodbye my love _

_I'm yours always_

_Yifan_

XoUniconrXing

30/01/2014

Hai,ini bias dilibang fanfic remake tapi juga gak sama kayak novelnya jadi maafkan saya.

Ini muncul gara-gara saya nangis Bombay laptop saya keinstal ulang dan file ke delet semua huweeee T^T

Ehm,berhubung ini ff mengambil setting dan scene yg sama kyk novel Bellamore jadi silahkan bash saya jika tidak suka

Thanks karena sudah mau membaca fanfic ini

And last

_Review jusseo _


End file.
